yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyberdark Impact
Card Rarities Ultimate Rares in CDIP * Allure Queen LV7 * Cyber Dark Horn * Cyber Dark Edge * Cyber Dark Keel * Cyber Dark Dragon * Cyber Esper * Cyber Ogre #2 * Cyber Shadow Gardna * Dark Lucius LV8 * Storm Shooter * Trojan Blast Ultra Rares in CDIP * Allure Queen LV7 * Dark Lucius LV8 * Cyber Dark Dragon * Cyber Ogre #2 Super Rares in CDIP * Cyber Dark Horn * Cyber Dark Edge * Cyber Dark Keel * Cyber Esper * Storm Shooter * Trojan Blast * Cyber Shadow Gardna Rares in CDIP * Allure Queen LV5 * Anti-Spell Flash * Blast Guiding Cable * Combomaster * Dark Horn of Heaven * Dark Lucius LV6 * Degenerated Circuit * Iris the Earth Mother * Lightning Punisher * Miracle Reborn * Reverse Dimension * Rhinos the Charger * Vanity Fiend * Vanity Ruler Card Lists Japan CDIP-JP001 Cyber Dark Horn (サイバー・ダーク・ホーン) Star-4 Attribute-Earth ATK/800 DEF/800 Machine/Effect When this card is successfully summoned, choose a dragon monster with level 3 or lower from your graveyard and equip it on this card as an equipment card, and increase this card's attack strength by that attack strength. When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, and the attack strength is higher than the defense strength, do battle damages to opponent equal to the difference. When this card is destroy as result of battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. CDIP-JP002 Cyber Dark Edge (サイバー・ダーク・エッジ) CDIP-JP003 Cyber Dark Keel (サイバー・ダーク・キール) CDIP-JP004 Cyber Ogre (サイバー・オーガ) CDIP-JP005 Cyber Esper (サイバー・エスパー) CDIP-JP006 Allure Queen LV3 (魅惑の女王　ＬＶ３) CDIP-JP007 Allure Queen LV5 (魅惑の女王　ＬＶ５) CDIP-JP008 Allure Queen LV7 (魅惑の女王　ＬＶ７) CDIP-JP009 Dark Lucius LV4 (漆黒の魔王　ＬＶ４) CDIP-JP010 Dark Lucius LV6 (漆黒の魔王　ＬＶ６) CDIP-JP011 Dark Lucius LV8 (漆黒の魔王　ＬＶ８) CDIP-JP012 Stray Fiend (迷走悪魔) CDIP-JP013 Abaki (暴鬼) CDIP-JP014 Flame Ogre (フレイム・オーガ) CDIP-JP015 Snipestalker (スナイプストーカー) CDIP-JP016 Blast Fiend (連続魔人) CDIP-JP017 Vanity Fiend (虚無魔人) CDIP-JP018 Barrier Statue of the Abyss (深淵の結界像) CDIP-JP019 Barrier Statue of the Deluge (豪雨の結界像) CDIP-JP020 Barrier Statue of the Inferno (業火の結界像) CDIP-JP021 Barrier Statue of the Gale (烈風の結界像) CDIP-JP022 Barrier Statue of the Drought (干ばつの結界像) CDIP-JP023 Barrier Statue of the Radiances (閃光の結界像) CDIP-JP024 Vanity Ruler (虚無の統括者) CDIP-JP025 Iris the Earth Mother (地母神アイリス) CDIP-JP026 Lightning Punisher (ライトニングパニッシャー) CDIP-JP027 The Queen's Bodyguards (女王親衛隊) CDIP-JP028 Combofighter (コンボファイター) CDIP-JP029 Combomaster (コンボマスター) CDIP-JP030 Ares the Beastman (獸人アレス) CDIP-JP031 Rhinos the Charger (突撃ライノス) CDIP-JP032 Storm Shooter Star-7 Attribute-Wind ATK/2300 DEF/500 Winged Beast/Effect Once during your turn, you may activate 1 of the following effects: -Move this card to an adjacent unused Monster Card Zone. -Return an opponent's Monster, Spell, or Trap Card in front of this card to its owner's hand. CDIP-JP033 Alien Vader (エーリアン・ベーダー) CDIP-JP034 Alien Mars (エーリアン・マーズ) CDIP-JP035 Cyber Dark Dragon Star-8 Attribute-Dark ATK/1000 DEF/1000 Machine/Fusion/Effect Dark Horn + Cyber Dark Edge + Cyber Dark Keel This monster cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon. When this card is special summoned, choose 1 dragon monster in your graveyard, equip it to this card and increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the ATK of the monster equipped to this card. Increase this card's ATK by 100 points for every monster card in your graveyard. If this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, the monster equipped to this card is destroyed instead. CDIP-JP036 Cyber Ogre #2 (サイバー・オーガ・２) CDIP-JP037 Erosion Cell "A" (浸食細胞「A」) CDIP-JP038 Anti-Spell Flash (封魔一閃) CDIP-JP039 De-Limit (限定解除) CDIP-JP040 Instant Fusion Magic-Normal Pay 1000 life points. Special summon a fusion monster with level 5 or lower from your fusion deck. The fusion monster special summoned by this effect cannot attack, and is destroyed at the end phase. Only 1 "Instant Fusio"] can be played once per turn. (This special summon is treated as Fusion Summon.) CDIP-JP041 Counter Cleaner (カウンタークリーナー) CDIP-JP042 Linear Cannon Magic - Normal Sacrifice a monster on your field to the graveyard. Do damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's original ATK. During the turn this card is activated, no other magic cards can be activated. CDIP-JP043 Chain Strike (連鎖爆撃) CDIP-JP044 Miracle Reborn (奇跡の蘇生) CDIP-JP045 Vanguard of the Wind (一陣の風) CDIP-JP046 Level down!? (レベルダウン！？) CDIP-JP047 Degenerated Circuit (縮退回路) CDIP-JP048 Position Change (ポジションチェンジ) CDIP-JP049 Blast Guiding Cable (爆導索) CDIP-JP050 Straight Flush (ストレートフラッシュ) CDIP-JP051 Justibreak (ジャスティブレイク) CDIP-JP052 Reverse Dimension (リバースディメンション) CDIP-JP053 Chain Healing (チェーン・ヒーリング) CDIP-JP054 Chain Blast (チェーン・ブラスト) CDIP-JP055 Byroad Tribute Trap-Normal This card can be activated when a monster on your field is destroyed as a result of battle. Special Summon a "Cyber Ogre" from your hand. CDIP-JP056 Trojan Blast Trap - Normal This card can be activated when the control of your monster(s) is switched to opponent by opponent's effect. Destroy one of those monsters, and do damage to opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. CDIP-JP057 Accumulated Happiness (積み上げる幸福) CDIP-JP058 Cyber Shadow Gardna Trap-Normal This card can be activated during Main Phase of opponent's turn. This card would become a monster card (Earth/Machine/4/?/?) after activation, and would be special summoned to your monster card zone. When this card is declared as attack target, this card's attack and defense strength is same as opponent's attacking monster. Return this card set to your Magic/Trap card zone at End Phase of opponent's turn (This card is also treated as a Trap card). CDIP-JP059 Vanity Call Trap-Counter This card can be activated after or on Chain 4. Pay half of your life points, negate all effects and activation of cards on the same chain, and destroy all those cards. CDIP-JP060 Dark Horn of Heaven Trap - Counter Negate the special summonning of an opponent's monster and destroy it.